


A Steamy Makeover

by hisokasecret



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Boners, F/M, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Groping, Hair, Hair Braiding, Kissing, Long Hair, M/M, Makeup, Neck Kissing, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Kissing, Self-Insert, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokasecret/pseuds/hisokasecret
Summary: You're running late for an evening work event (some fancy cocktail party) and you're struggling to doll yourself up in time. Luckily for you, Hisoka is an adept hairstylist and makeup artist to boot. But of course, his services won't be for free...
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 215





	A Steamy Makeover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoutout to all my oomfs on twitter ily](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shoutout+to+all+my+oomfs+on+twitter+ily).



“Ouch! Ugh, this stupid iron…”

You curse at the steaming curling iron, sucking your thumb angrily. As if you didn’t have enough on your plate already. You’ve been assigned to tail a target at tonight’s cocktail party, on your agency’s orders of course. Word has it that he’s going to meet up with some of his major clients at the ball and your agency wants eyes and ears on the transaction. You scowl as you try to zip yourself up. This gown is impossible, how are you supposed to move around at all in this?

“Going somewhere?” 

The sudden voice makes you jump. No matter how long you’ve known him, he never fails to creep up on you. You turn to see the magician himself, leaning against the door frame, grinning from ear to ear. He’s in his usual get up, fiery red hair gelled up, complete with a star and teardrop on either cheek. 

“Hisoka.” You resist the urge to roll your eyes. He’s home early. You turn to face your mirror and start to apply your foundation. 

“Work business at some fancy cocktail party. I’m in a rush, don’t bother me.”

You regret your words as soon as you say them, and a glance at Hisoka’s cheeky grin confirms your suspicions. You might as well have put up a flashing neon sign telling him to pull out all stops to disrupt you.

“Oh? Perhaps I can be of some help.” 

Hisoka saunters over, lightly running a hand down your bare back. You shudder involuntarily. 

“Your hands are cold. And I really don’t think--”

You shudder again when he runs his fingers through your hair, lightly massaging your scalp, his nails sending shivers all the way down your spine. You stare at him in the mirror, feeling a strange mixture of tension and pleasure from his hands. He’s standing directly behind you, curling iron in hand, and he has the most innocent smile on his face.

“You don’t think I know a thing or two about dressing up?” Hisoka chuckles. “Let me show you how it’s done, darling.”

He takes a length of your hair between his fingers and twirls it expertly around the curling iron. You watch as he works, mouth slightly agape. You wonder why you never considered that Hisoka would be good at this sort of stuff. You eye him in the mirror, almost losing yourself watching his deft fingers at work. When he’s finished, you take a few moments to gawk at yourself in the mirror. The top half of your hair has been skillfully braided around the back of your head, the bottom half falling in beautiful loose ringlets down your back. He’s even woven glittering hairpieces and pins into your braid.

You open your mouth to say something but Hisoka puts a finger to his lips. He’s not done yet. Suddenly, he spins your chair around to face him, and he sits down directly in front of you. His hands are planted firmly on your waist, and your knees are trapped between his. You can’t move. He tilts his head from one side to the other, his eyes bearing into yours. 

“Now, makeup for your cute little face. But first--” He leans closer, his eyes glancing down at your lips. “A reward for a job well done.”

The kiss starts out gentle at first. Hisoka always tastes good. You’re enveloped in his smell, the rose-scented perfume, and just a hint of the distinct smell of blood. His lips feel so good on yours, you don’t want him to stop. Just when it feels like he’s about to pull away, all of a sudden it’s as if a fire is lit inside him and he grabs you by the waist, pulling you onto his lap. You gasp, bracing yourself against his chest, your dress riding up your thigh as you straddle him. His hand planted firmly on your hips prevents you from moving away. Not that you particularly want to. The kiss grows urgent and impatient, his tongue pressing into your mouth, searching and tasting every inch of you as you struggle to keep up. Hisoka’s free hand caresses your sides, your back, reaching up to cup your neck as he continues his assault on your lips. Finally, you break away, pushing against his chest with all your might. 

“Hisoka!” You gasp for breath, glaring at him, your face completely flushed. 

He looks back at you with half-lidded eyes, much like a cat that’s just finished a rather satisfying meal.

“Hm?”

“What was that for?”

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it.”

“I--” You fold your arms over your chest defensively. He had you beat there. “But why?”

“Would you rather we do that after I’ve done your makeup?” Hisoka cocks his head to one side, looking genuinely confused. “It would have smudged my handiwork.”

“Oh, never mind.” 

You make to remove yourself from your precarious position atop his lap, but his hands remain firmly planted on the curve of your hips. 

“Be still.” 

He grasps your chin firmly and turns your head slowly from side to side, as if admiring his blank canvas, before turning to peruse the assortment of makeup products strewn all over your table. He makes his selection, and gets to work painting your face.

His hands are surprisingly gentle, and he works swiftly. You can’t help but smile at his expression of serious concentration. It’s only in rare moments like these that you get to see this side of him. His usual cockiness is mellowed down, his focus solely on doing your makeup to perfection. You take this golden opportunity to take in his features. He’s breathtaking. Even with the thick coat of white face paint, even with the colourful teardrop and star etched on his cheeks, even with his hair teased up with copious amounts of gel, there’s no hiding his attractive features. Those sculpted cheekbones, that impossible jawline, his lips, his eyes… God, you can’t stop staring at his eyes.

“Look up for me, darling.”

You tear your eyes away from his and look up. He draws on your eyeliner with a practiced hand, his other hand cupping your jaw for balance. His nails lightly brush your exposed neck. 

“You’re really good at this.”

Hisoka chuckles.

“You’d be surprised at what else I’m good at.” He gives your inner thigh a suggestive squeeze.

“Hey!”

“Stop squirming.”

“You made me!”

The rest of the makeup session carries on without much of an event. When he’s finished, he sits back slightly and sighs, satisfied with his handiwork.

“You can get off my lap now. Unless, you’d prefer to stay here?” 

Hisoka opens his arms wide, as if welcoming you in a hug. You realise that you’ve been sitting on his lap for nearly half an hour now, and you jump up in embarrassment. Turning to the mirror beside you, you let out a tiny gasp. How did he do that? You almost can’t recognize yourself. He’s given you smokey eyeshadow and drawn on flawless winged eyeliner. Your cheeks are sufficiently rosy, and your eyelashes are curled to perfection. But there’s one thing missing. You make a grab for the cherry red lipstick sitting on your table, but Hisoka beats you to it.

“May I?” 

He uncaps the lipstick, and you roll your eyes but you turn your face towards him anyway to let him apply it on you. To your surprise and confusion, he starts applying it on his own lips. Slowly, tantalizingly, making sure to get every inch of his lips, maintaining firm eye contact with you the whole time. You open your mouth to question him, but close it again. God he looks good. He looks better than you with lipstick on. Perhaps he should wear lipstick every day. 

“Wait, what are you--”

Hisoka grabs you by the hips and pulls you towards him and you really should have seen this coming. Once again, his lips press into yours and you’re swept into another whirlwind of rose-scented perfume, the tangy taste of blood, and lust. This time, you can tell he’s barely restraining himself to keep from ruining the makeup that he’s painstakingly applied to your face. He’s keeping his hands on your waist, and you plant yours on his chest. When he tries to sneak his tongue in, that’s when you call it quits. For the second time tonight, you all but reluctantly pull away from Hisoka, gasping for breath.

“You’re welcome.” Hisoka licks his lips smugly, the lipstick staining the skin around the corners of his mouth. He doesn’t seem to care in the slightest.

“I didn’t say thank you.” You sputter, frowning at him in disapproval. 

“Don’t need to be so uptight,” he brushes off your pointed glare and nods towards the mirror. “You look gorgeous.”

You turn to look and sure enough, the lipstick has been successfully ‘transferred’ onto your lips. It’s not a stunning bright red, but somehow you managed to keep it tame enough to have it appear like it’s been artfully applied. Well, you suppose it has been. You glance at the clock.

“Shoot, I have to leave now or I’m gonna be late.” You start to stand up and leave, but of course, it’s never that easy. Hisoka pulls you back down onto his lap.

“You look so delicious.”

“I don’t have time right now, ahh--” Hisoka buries his face into your neck and leaves an open mouthed kiss on your collarbone, gently biting your exposed skin. You wince slightly, but the pleasure is undeniable.

“Hisoka, stop-” 

“Make me.” 

He continues to nuzzle the crook of your neck, his breath on your exposed nape is driving you insane. You would love more than anything to stay here with him, but alas, duty calls. You try to worm your way out of his grip, but you’re rewarded with a tent in his pants and something hardening against your pelvis. 

“Mmm, keep moving like that.” He whispers, licking and sucking your neck and collarbone. Your mind is reeling, trying to think of some way to placate him and convince him to let you go. He is making it incredibly hard for you to concentrate.

“Ah- I- Hisoka stop, we can continue this when I get back, please!”

He freezes, looking up at you with an earnest smile.

“Is that a promise?” 

This bastard knows exactly what he’s doing.

“Yes.” 

You look him in the eye, trying desperately to ignore his growing hardness pressing against you.

“Alright.” Hisoka relents, releasing you from his grip, but not before he grabs your ass one last time.

“Don’t keep me waiting too long.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was my first time writing a oneshot here on AO3, and I would love to hear any feedback, critique, questions or comments you might have! If you enjoyed this, I'm currently working on a longer Hisoka x Reader fic, and I hope to post it really soon! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this oneshot fic <3 I really hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
